For Roger
by Firetrucker700
Summary: Things get out of hand at Maureen's protest. Mimi finds herself bleeding and alone. Will Roger come in time?
1. Chapter 1

Tears, hot and salty, slicked off her face. Mimi curled in on herself, not caring how disgustiing the ground was that she was laying on. The rain pounded on the sidewalk so badly that it sounded like gunshots to Mimi's ears. Gunshots.

The thought of the word caused her to shudder, which made the pain in her abdomen sharpen. Her thoughts began to return to earlier that night, when this horror started to unravel. She fought against the images threatening to flood her mind, but it was as if she was coerced into thinking them, and so in they went. There was alot of brouhaha going on around her.

Everyone was excited for Maureen's protest, as was she. She stood by Roger, a crony of her's. They both yelped with the crowd during Maureen's protest. There was a copious amount of people watching. Maureen, a candid young woman, was obviously able to concur with many people, judging by the size of the crowd.

The protest was going well, but soon it turned too boisterous, with people being pushed and shoved. Mimi soon found herself being whisked away, a pair of strong arms pulling her away from an oblivious Roger. She fought her way out of her captors arms and turned around to chastise them. Mimi stopped when she saw who it was-Benny. He was a cad who was the landlord of Mimi's building. He was often trying to cajole and charm her. She looked down at what he held in his hand. A pistol. She looked back up at him, her eyes pleading for him not to do this.

He looked conflicted, but then his face settled into a stony cold expression. She heard the loud bang before the pain registered. Benny's eyes widend, but before much else could happen, he ran off. Mimi was knocked to her knees by the pain. She dragged herself over to an alley and lay down. WHat had caused Benny to do that? Maybe she would never know. She heard Roger yelling her name, and feebly called back. She prayed he would hear her. He did. Soon she felt his arms envelope her, pulling her flush against his chest. She could feel his chest vibrate as he yelled for help. He bent his head over her, whispering to her to hold on. And she would. For Roger.

* * *

><p>Ok so I had to write a vocab story for school, and this is what happened! I might add more chapters if you guys want. Thanks for reading and please please please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AT MAUREENS PROTEST**

Roger watched Maureen dance across the stage, mooing and leaping. He jumped around, extremely pumped up. It had been a long time since he had fekt this energized. He didn't know why, but he figured it was a combination of being near Mimi and the energy he was getting off the crowd. He hoped that when he got to preform again the audience would be this postive. But soon he felt himself being pushed around. He looked around at the crowd and noticed that some people were getting into fights while others were getting way to riled up. He looked around, searching for Mimi, but he couldn't find her anywhere. His searching became desperate and frantic. He ran through all the people surrounding him, but it was all in vain. Mimi was no where to be found. Roger fought his way out of the crowd and started to run down the street, yelling her name. His voice ripped through the quiet night, agonized and howling. He didn't let himself think what this might think. Where could she have gone? She might have gotten sick, or lost, or, or,... Roger refused to think those thoughts. He ran quicker down the road, his voice rising in volume. Finally, _finally_, he heard a weak response, He ran in the direction of the voice, and there she was, lying on the ground, a puddle of blood pooling around her. He dropped to his knees and pulled her to him.

"Roger," Mimi croaked out. Roger looked down shushing her. She needn't waste her energy talking. He raised his head yelling for help. He bent his head back over hers, begging her to hold on. Then he closed his eyes, and prayed. Prayed for Mimi, prayed for her to be healthy, and safe. He wondered if her disease would be worsened by her loss of blood. He really hoped not.

"Mimi? Roger?" Rogers head snapped up. The owner of the voice was none other than Mark. He leaned down, alarm evident in his eyes.

"Mark," Rogers voice came out horse and urgent, "Go get help. She's bleeding. Please Mark, we can't loose her!" Mark gave a slight nod, then stood back up and ran off the get help. Roger looked back down at Mimi, who looked paler than usual. He was relieved to see her chest move up in down, as she took shallow breaths.

"Please Mark," He thought, " Please hurry up."

* * *

><p>OK so I tried to add more of Maureens protest for cece3457 and please review cuz I really appreciate them. Tell me what you thought, and if you have any suggestions I will gladly add them. Thanks!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Roger pounded obsessively at the door keeping Mimi from him. The doctors wouldn't let him see her and he just couldn't take it. He finally gave up and sank to the floor, his head in his hands. He felt a warm familiar hand on his shoulder and looked up. Mark stood above him, worry evident in his eyes.

"How you holding up, Rog?" He asked, kneeling down beside Roger.

"Not well" Rogers voice cracked and Marks heart broke at the lost, desperate look in his best friends eyes.

"You alright?" Roger shook his head, indicating that no, he was not alright. Mark tentavily wrapped his arms around Roger. Roger, in turn, threw his arms around Mark and lay his head on his shoulder, curling into his best friend. And for the first time in a long time, Roger cried. Mark was suprised as he felt Rogers body shake in his arms, being racked with sobs.

"Whats wrong?" Mark knew that it sounded stupid, but he also knew that Roger understood what he was really asking. _Can you make it?_ After April died, and Roger had gone into not only withdrawal, but depression, it was probably the worst time in both of their lives.

_Rogers fist striked out and hit Mark right in the stomach. Mark tumbled backwards, falling to the ground. He looked up at his raging friend. Roger was frowning at Mark._

_"How did you get down there?" Roger asked, confused, clearly having forgotten that it was his doing._

_"I tripped." Mark muttered, not meeting Rogers eyes. He hated lying to him, but he couldn't tell him the truth. With the state Roger was in, finding out the stupid acts he had done while suffering from withdrawal would destroy him. Roger nodded even though he didn't fully believe Mark. But why would his best friend lie to him? He helped Mark to stand and then went to his room to work on some songs. Mark watched him leave with sad eyes. Rogers withdrawal was taking a toll on both of them. Mark sat down on the couch and rubbed his temples. He knew Roger would never hurt him willingly, that it was just the disease making him do this, but it still hurt to see his best friend look at him with such hatred when he refused him a hit. But he had to endure it. For Roger._

* * *

><p>I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry, but I kinda got hit by writers block. Anyway thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I am so so so so soooo sorry I haven't updated! My computer wasn't working and things have been really hectic. But heres your next chapter! I know it's short but I kinda wanted to get to this point in the story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He was there the whole time. Just sitting. Everytime Mimi turned her head or her fingers would twitch, Roger was there. He sat in the bland white room, holding her hand in a death grip. He took in the features of the room around him. The light blue walls, the white linoleum floor covered in scuff marks, the white sheets pulled up to Mimis chin, her dark hair splayed across her pillow. He saw Mark standing with his camera in the corner. He wasn't filming, for once. Roger heard the noises the machines they had hooked Mimi up to. The steady beat of her heart moniter, and various other machines that were new to him. He heard the door clicked open and his head jerked up from looking at her unconcious figure. A man dressed in green scrubs stood there, clipboard in hand. He walked over to Mimi, his shoes squeaking on the floor. He checked her vitals and all that other crap. Roger couldn't handle not knowing.<p>

"How is she?" Rogers voice sounding unnaturally loud in the still room. The man in scrubs looked up warily.

"She's strong. She lost alot of blood, but we've given her a transfusion," The man tapped a clear tube that went into her arm. "so that should help. Don't worry, she's going to be okay." With that the man walked out of the room. Roger leaned over Mimi and began to stroke her hair.

"Hey Meems." He whispered, leaning in closer. "Can you do me a favor?" He continued without a pause, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. "Wake up" His voice had a mixture of desperation and urgency. As soon as the words had left his mouth there was a change in her heart monitor. Mark rushed over to Rogers side. Their eyes both rested on Mimi, anxiously seeing how she was, compared to her heart monitor. Roger let out a tiny gasp, and Mark squeezed his shoulders. He breathed out

_"Mimi"_

* * *

><p>Oooh a cliffhanger. Heres where my lovely reviewers come in. YOU guys get to decide. Does Mimi live or not? If she doesn't than this will most likely become a Roger and Mark story, but if she lives it stays Roger and Mimi. So tell me what you want and please give me a good reason to write it the way you want it. Thanks!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Mimi gasped and opened her eyes. She couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. Light blue walls surrounded her and her back was resting on what felt like a bunch of springs with a thin layer of foam on top. In front of her she saw Mark, his eyes filled with relief. But immediately her eyes honed in on the beautiful man standing in front of her. Short bleach-blond hair, amazing emerald eyes, and a golden face. _Roger._ His face was streaked with tears, but he was smiling and his eyes filled with love.

"Mimi," His voice was barely above a whisper, as if loud noises might shatter her. His hands came up to cup her face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mark quietly leave. Rogers lips came crashing down onto hers. All his love, desperation, worr, everything he had was poured into that kiss. He pulled away and his face was glowing. Mimi knew that her face probably mirrored his. Before she had a chance to say anything though, a young man in scrubs came in.

"Miss Marquez, we're so glad you woke up. We were getting worried for a second there. Now tell me, what do you remember?" Mimis expression as the memories came flooding back.

_She looked down at what he held in his hand. A pistol. She looked back up at him, her eyes pleading for him not to do this. He looked conflicted, but then his face settled into a stony cold expression. She heard the loud bang before the pain registered. Benny's eyes widend, but before much else could happen, he ran off. Mimi was knocked to her knees by the pain. She dragged herself over to an alley and lay down. WHat had caused Benny to do that? Maybe she would never know. _

"_ Benny_," She heard herself growl the name as if it was the filthiest word she could imagine. "That bastard!" Her voice rose as more memories came. Distantly she heard the sound od her heart monitor pick up, but she didn't care. She was far too angry.

Rogers face clouded over. So _that's_ who had done this to his Mimi. He was going to _kill_ Benny. Roger saw red, he was so furious. Quickly making up his mind he grabbed his leather jacket off of the chair he had put it on. He yanked it on and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. He heard Mark call his name but he couldn't focus on that. He was gonna find Benny.

_Be prepared_

* * *

><p><em>Yay she lives! Ooh and where did Roger go? Will he find Benny? SO MANY QUESTIONS! Please review and thanks for reading!<em>


End file.
